Naruto: Recollection
by MattyBlood17
Summary: An extra Genin team is added into the mix, as well as new Jonin and neew themes. A retelling of the story.
1. Naruto Begins!

**Welcome to Naruto: Recollection, the tale of Naruto Uzmaki with a few added twists. It's funny how small changes will change the entire story. Anyway, enjoy! Make sure to review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Naruto Begins!**

* * *

"Kids... I'll be back..." Iruka sensei mumbled as he walked out of the Ninja Academy while wearing a scowl. The rest of the class seemed confused at what was going on.

"What do you think is happening?" A black haired girl, whose hair covered her eyes asked. Next to her, a boy with spiky dark blue hair and no pupils smiled.

"Aw! Nabiki! Who cares? We are at least having some time off from Iruka-Sensei!" The boy yelled out as she nodded with a small smile. He nodded and threw his hands above his head and leaned in his seat.

"Uh... Sanosuke? Are you sure that's safe?" A violet haired girl asked as he smirked.

"Nope! But, come on Hinata... Don't worry so!" He said with a smirk as she looked down.

"Oh... Okay..." She mumbled as Nabiki did the same look down. Under them, three people were talking.

"Munch, Munch, Munch!" A boy yelled out as he scarfed down chips. Meanwhile, next to him, a boy with a pony spike and a boy with black hair covering half of his red eyes were talking.

"You think?" The pony spike one began as the red eyed one nodded.

"Absolutely... It _has _to be Naruto's doing..." He mumbled as the pony spike nodded.

"Kisuke... Why do you think he does this kind of idiotic stuff?" He asked the boy, who simply shrugged.

"I really don't understand him, Shikamaru... He does this and refuses to think... Either way, I'm going to go check it out..." Kisuke mumbled as he got up and walked out the class. A blonde girl smirked and yelled out at Kisuke.

"Stop trying to act so cool!" She yelled as he smiled at her as he walked out.

"Stop yelling, Ino..." He mumbled as she chuckled and turned to her pink haired friend.

"Why do you always flirt with him?" She asked as Ino looked appalled.

"Me? Flirting with _him_? Why, Sakura, that disgusts me! I'm just happy I beat him in Ninja Tool Training!" She yelled out as Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"Kisuke has the lowest scores besides Naruto and Shikamaru!" She said as Ino facepalmed.

"...I know..." She weakly mumbled as Sakura laughed.

"Some achievement!" She said with a burst of laughter as the blonde growled at her.

"SHUT UP, BILLBOARD BROW!" She barked as Sakura twitched.

"What did you say Ino-pig?" She yelled as they began to fight.

"Knock it off..." A black haired boy emotionlessly mumbled and the girls immediately stopped.

"Sorry Sasuke..." Sakura mumbled back followed by a blush as Ino followed suit.

"Yeah... Sorry.." As they mumbled, a boy with red tattoos on his cheeks gagged. He turned to the boy in dark glasses next to him.

"Hey Shino... What you think they see in him?" He asked as the boy, Shino, shrugged.

"Honestly, Kiba... I have no clue..." He mumbled as Kiba sighed and threw his head to fall asleep.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing during class time? Get down here, you moron!" Iruka-sensei yelled at the boy who was currently painting on the Hokage mountains. Kisuke chuckled as Naruto fumbled with the wires and fell.

"Geez Naruto... You really are a fool... Then again, who am I to talk?" Kisuke mumbled as, together, the Hokage and Iruka tied up the boy.

"Come on, Iruka-Sensei!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Iruka barked out at the blonde boy as Kisuke mentally laughed.

"Geez... Naruto you are going to be one horrible ninja..." Kisuke mumbled as he made the sign of the sheep and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Tomorrow is the graduation exam for the Ninja Academy! And you have failed it the past two times!" Iruka yelled at the bound up Naruto as most of his classmates snickered. Naruto simply narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"Whatever..." He mumbled under his breath as Iruka growled and popped a vein.

"That's it! Time for a **Henge no Jutsu **(Transformation Jutsu) test! Copy perfectly into me!" Iruka yelled out as the classmates widened their eyes and there jaws opened wide.

"WHAT?" They all yelled out. Naruto seemed the most distraught by this, but eventually...

"**Henge!**" Sakura yelled as she transformed perfectly into Iruka-Sensei. Iruka smiled at the girl for the perfect performance.

"Good job, Sakura. Next up, Hinata Hyuga!" He yelled out as the shy girl jumped up.

"Oh... Okay... **Henge!**" She yelled out as she used the sign of the sheep to transform into Iruka. Hers was almost as perfect as Sakura's but had some disfigurements.

"Your's is okay, Hinata, but it needs some work... Next up is Sanosuke Hyuga!" Iruka yelled as the dark blue haired kid ran up.

"Hello, Iruka-Sensei!" Sanosuke yelled out as Iruka hit him on the head with his writing board.

"Shut up, Sanosuke and do the Jutsu!" Iruka yelled as the kid frowned.

"Sheesh Sensei! You need to calm down" He mumbled as he performed the Henge, making a copy as good as Sakura's.

"Hello, Sensei!" Sanosuke stated and bowed at Iruka, who smiled.

"Good job, Sanosuke! I swear you have the talents to be number one in the class!" Iruka said in a happy tone as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Nah! I can't beat Uchiha anyway! I'll just stick with 3 in the class!" Sanosuke mumbled as Iruka frowned.

"Try your hardest, or I will fail you! If your not at least number 2 by the graduation, you won't pass!" He said angrily as Sanosuke gulped.

"Hai, Sensei!" He yelled and scrambled back to his sister and Nabiki.

"Next up! Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka yelled out as the emo looking boy, walked up. He quickly did the Jutsu, reversed it and walked away. "Perfect as always Sasuke! Next up is... Naruto..." Iruka stated glumly as the maverick ran up.

"I totally got this Master! Watch!" Naruto yelled out as the teacher nodded solemnly.

"Uh yeah?" He said as the boy smiled and used his Jutsu. What came out of the smoke instead was a blonde girl naked with giant breasts.

"Hey there big boy!" She mumbled as she squeezed them together and giggled. Iruka, wide eyed and jaw hung open, flew back in a spew of blood. Sanosuke was laughing as Hinata was blushing. Nabiki was blushing like Hinata but was facing the opposite direction, looking at the wall.

"Oh Naruto..." Shikamaru mumbled as he looked at his friends. Choji was still eating, not even noticing it, while Kisuke had one hand in his pocket, the other over his nose. Shikamaru looked and saw some blood dripping out and he grinned.

"Oh? Did that-" He began, but a scowling Kisuke interrupted him.

"Not... Another... Word!" Kisuke warned as his friend chuckled.

"Hahahaa! I call this the **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Sexy Jutsu)!" Naruto yelled out in between laughs, as Iruka smacked him in the head.

"Why the hell do you waste your time with these stupid Jutsu's?" Iruka yelled out as he clenched his fists. He shook them, but hung his head in defeat.

"School is over... Go home!" Iruka-Sensei said quietly as every charged out the room. As Naruto was about to leave, Iruka grabbed his shoulder. "Not you! You're coming with me!" Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to run away.

"No! Damnnit!" He yelled as they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata was watching Naruto's smoke cloud with sadness as Sanosuke grabbed her shoulders.

"Come on Hinata! You don't want Hiashi mad! Besides we have training with Neji!" Sanosuke told her as she nodded and together they left. The only one still in the room was Kisuke, who sighed.

"Naruto... Your an idiot!" He mumbled which he followed with a chuckle.

* * *

"Let's head to the BBQ place!" Choji yelled out with a roar, but both Kisuke and Shikamaru shook there heads.

"Sorry, Choji, but-" Shikamaru began.

"Maybe another time?" Kisuke finished as Choji began to pout.

"Come on guys! Please please oh please?" Choji begged with tears in his eyes, his hands clamped together and on his knees. Kisuke smiled and handed Choji 600 Ryo.

"Wait! Only 600?" Choji began, but Shikamaru shook him off.

"Sorry, Choji... Be glad you got that much.." Shikamaru mumbled as Choji nodded and ran into the BBQ place.

"Think the owner is glad ever since we started giving Choji restricted money use?" Kisuke asked with a chuckle as Shikamaru smiled.

"I bet.. He's not eating them out of a house and home anymore... Well, either way, I have to head home... If my mom doesn't have me home by 5:30, things get troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled with a sigh as Kisuke grinned.

"Don't want her angry... Later, Shika." He said as they fist bumped and Shikamaru disappeared in smoke. Kisuke chuckled then looked up at the mountains to see Naruto and Iruka-Sensei.

"So Iruka-Sensei is having him clean the mountains? You probably deserve that... Naruto Uzumaki..." Kisuke mumbled with a smile.

"HEY KISUKE!" Kisuke heard a voice yell out and turned to see Sakura and Ino at the dumpling store. Kisuke shrugged and waved at them with a smile. Over there though, Ino was smirking at Sakura.

"Told you he would wave!" Ino yelled out as Sakura scowled.

"Oh shut up! He would wave at anyone!" Sakura yelled out in frustration as Ino stuck her tongue out.

"What are you two fighting about?" Kisuke asked, who had appeared between them.

"AHHH!" They both yelled as they fell from their seat, dropping their dumplings.

"Kisuke! You scared us!" Ino yelled out as she smacked him on the head.

"Ouch! Don't be so mean, Ino!" Kisuke pouted with his lips pursed as Sakura chuckled, but Ino just scowled.

"You deserve it! You don't go sneaking on two girls like that!" Ino yelled out to him as he just smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." He mumbled as Ino growled at him and tried to smack him again, but he dodged.

"You got to do better, Yamanaka!" He yelled out and disappeared in smoke. Sakura was laughing as Ino was growling.

"Your right! You two _don't _flirt!" She yelled out in between laughs as Ino smacked her. Meanwhile, on top of the dumpling shop, Kisuke is watching the girls and laughs as Ino stomps home.

"Kisuke... GRR! I don't flirt with him!" Ino was heard mumbling as she ran.

* * *

"For your final exam, you must each generate a clone! Wait here until your name is called, and then come next door!" Iruka-Sensei yelled out with a board in his hand. Sanosuke was grinning like an idiot, while both Hinata and Nabiki looked scared. Kisuke was just leaning on his chair and smiling. Like usual, Choji was eating, while Shikamaru was sleeping. Sasuke has his finger interlaced, listening to his Sensei. Sakura was determined to win and was clutching her fist. Ino's hand was pressed against her cheek and she sighed, clearly annoyed. Kiba was laying his head on his desk, eager to take the test. Shino was just sitting there with his glasses pressed to his face. Naruto, on the other hand, was freaking out.

_Clones? Why did it have to be clones! That's my worst technique, _Naruto was thinking as he started to sweat drop and was scared out of his mind.

"First up, anyway… Shino Aburame!" Iruka yelled out as they glasses kid rose up and walked up. As he and Iruka-Sensei left, Mizuki, the kids other Sensei, waved to them before leaving.

"I wish luck to you all!" Mizuki said with a bow as he walked out of the classroom. As he stepped out, all the kids began to talk to each other.

"Whoa… I hope we pass…" Hinata mumbled as Nabiki nodded, while Sanosuke just grinned.

"Oh you two worry too much! We will all pass! And that's the truth!" Sanosuke yelled out with a grin as they both managed a weak grin.

"Oh this is going to be troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled as both of his friends turned to him.

"I think it'll be easy!" Choji and Kisuke said at the same time, as Shikamaru just chuckled.

"You say that now, but you two are at the bottom of the class besides Naruto!" Shikamaru said to his friends. Choji just frowned and looked down while Kisuke shrugged.

"Grades don't prove skill, Shikamaru!" Kisuke mumbled out to him, as he flashed his red eyes. Meanwhile...

"God! He has super low scores, yet he thinks he is better then us!" Ino yelled out as Sakura shook her head.

"In grades; We beat him... In Chakra Control... We wipe the floor with him. In Jutsu mastery, We win... In book smarts, We _totally _win! In Ninja tools... We win." She began as Ino clenched her fist.

"Of course! After most of the year, I beat him in Ninja Tools!" Ino yelled out as her eyes turned to fire and she was smirking. Sakura, on the other hand, was shaking her head.

"But he does beat us in something..." Sakura mumbled as Ino looked flabbergasted.

"What does he beat _us _in?" Ino barked out with a scowl as Sakura shrugged.

"He beats us in plain old Chakra!" She said with a shrug again as Ino looked confused.

"What do you mean by Chakra?"

"Haven't you seen him train after school, because I know you do stalk him?" Sakura asked as a red Ino smacked her on the head.

"I followed him once! And no, I haven't..." She mumbled as Sakura nodded.

"I saw him once... He created enough clones for everyone in the class and transformed them all into everyone in the class!" Sakura yelled out with her hands in the air as Ino gasped.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope... I saw it with my own eyes! But, He is failure at school, and he hangs out with Shikamaru and Choji! If only he were more like Sasuke..." Sakura mumbled as Mizuki called a nervous Choji in. Ino shook her head as Sakura dreamed of the Uchiha boy.

"Choji Akimichi! Your turn!" Mizuki yelled out as Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"Wait! Did Shino pass?" Kiba asked about his polar opposite friend. Mizuki just smiled at Kiba.

"You'll find out later," He said as he and a nervous Choji walked out of the classroom.

"You think..." Shikamaru began, but stopped as Kisuke nodded.

"I believe in Choji! He will definitely become a ninja!" Kisuke said with a smile as Shikamaru grinned...

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Sanosuke!" Iruka began as he glared at the gulping student.

"Uh... Iruka-Sensei... Heh..." He said as sweat was falling down his hairline..

"You're still in third!" Iruka barked at the boy, who gulped and held his hands up.

"You see, Iruka-Sensei... I-" Sanosuke began, but was interrupted by Iruka.

"I expect 3 clones... Then Transform them into Lord Hokage, Mizuki-Sensei and I..." Iruka stated simply as Sanosuke's jaw dropped.

"What! You're not serious are you?"

"Well, I guess all your boasts about being the best ninja at the Academy besides Sasuke was all a lie..." Sanosuke sighed and scowled at his Sensei.

"Reverse Psychology doesn't work on me Sensei... But fine... **Bunshin no Jutsu** (Clone Jutsu)!" Sanosuke yelled out as 3 more of him appeared in smoke. He then used the sign of the sheep. "**Henge!**" Sanosuke yelled out as all three transformed into a perfect copy of Mizuki, Iruka and the Hokage. Iruka smiled at the boy.

"You PASS! With this score, it puts you in front of Shino... You are now 2nd, just below Sasuke Uchiha..." Iruka said with a smile as Sanosuke threw his hand up.

"YES!"

* * *

"Today... We are here to congratulate these students for passing the Ninja Academy Exams and becoming Genin level ninja of Konohagaure!" Iruka yelled out from his podium in front of the school. All the students that had passed (i.e. Everyone but Naruto) were there with their headbands around there neck.

"First, I would like to congratulate Sasuke Uchiha, for having perfect grades, and being in the number one spot, with the best grades!" As Iruka yelled this out, Sasuke stood up, and tried his best to ignore the screaming women. He looked emotionless as usual.

"In second... We have a member of the Hyuga Clan! Please congratulate, Sanosuke Hyuga for being in second, right behind Sasuke!" A lot of claps are heard and Sanosuke is grinning stupidly, and flashing the peace sign.

"In third... We have a member of Konoha's Aburame Clan. Please congratulate, Shino Aburame!" A lot of claps are heard again as Shino stands up, like Sasuke. You hear Kiba yell out to his friend and you hear a bark.

"In fourth... We have a very strong girl... Please congratulate Nabiki Misora!" Iruka yells out as the raven-haired girl stood up.

"Yeah! That's my daughter!" A man is heard yelling as Nabiki turns red and Iruka laughs.

"Really, Kenshin... Do you have to be so loud about your daughter becoming a Genin?" A man wearing a robe asked Kenshin, who looked like a stereotypical Jonin of Konoha with pale red hair and a scar on his left cheek. Kenshin sniffed and revealed to have tears in his eyes.

"Yes! It is special, Hiashi! My daughter is growing up!" He yelled out as he cried and covered his face with his arm. Hiashi smiled and shook his head at her best friend.

"At fifth... We have another Hyuga Clan member... Please congratulate, Hinata Hyuga!" Claps are heard as a violet haired girl stood up with a shy smile. She saw her father with her sister Hanabi clapping while wearing a smile. She then noticed Naruto Uzumaki, sitting alone on a swing set. She frowned and looked down when she saw him.

"At sixth... We have Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan!"

"WOO HOO!" Kiba yells as he and his dog jumped up on the stage. Iruka smiled at the two.

"I see both you and Akamaru are happy..." Kiba nodded as everyone clapped and Iruka laughed.

"At seventh... We have a tie! It is between Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno!" Iruka yelled as the mentioned girls hung there heads in defeat as everyone clapped. As he went on, the time had reached about an hour when finally...

"At twenty-seventh... We have Choji Akimichi of the Akimichi Clan!" Iruka yelled out as Choji cheered.

"See! Told you Choji would graduate, Shikiku!" Inochi yelled at his friend, who looked exactly like Shikamaru.

"Yeah... I'm surprised Shikamaru is so low on this list." Shikiku remarked as Choza cocked an eyebrow.

"How do you know Shikamaru is going to even make it? There is only going to be 29 ninja..." Choza said as Shikiku smiled.

"At twenty-eighth... We have Shikamaru Nara of the Nara Clan!" Iruka yelled out as Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes as everyone clapped.

"What a drag..."

"Told you... He is a Nara after all..." Shikiku said with a smile as Choza cackled.

"And finally... At twenty-ninth... Our final ninja that is graduating is Kisuke Airsawa!" Kisuke rose up and looked at everyone. He then noticed no one was clapping. He smiled and sighed and then sat down. Iruka was looking at all the people, wondering why no one had clapped.

"That kid... He's odd all right..."

"Who will he be with, you think?"

"Who knows... But, he will probably be with one of those two Main Branch members!" The Genin spat out as he glared at them from the mountain. The girl dressed in pink scowled at him.

"Don't be so mean, Neji!" The girl said at him. He merely scoffed at her and turned to the boy clad in green.

"We think differently, Tenten... Right, Rock Lee?" Neji asked the weird looking boy who pursed his lips.

"YOSH!" Lee yelled out as they disappeared in smoke.

* * *

"Uzumaki has gone to far this time, Lord Hokage!" A random Jonin yelled out as he fellow Jonins, were agreeing.

"The scroll he has taken is so dangerous that the very first Hokage sealed it away!" The Third Hokage began, staring at all the ninjas he called. "If misused in the wrong hands, it could be deadly!" Hokage warned as all the ninja's wore confident smirks. But Iruka, He seemed concerned and seemed confused at the same time.

"We have to find him! Scatter!" The Hokage yelled out as all the ninja burst out from the shade, running in different directions. But, inside the shadows a boy had heard everything.

"What are you doing... Naruto..." Kisuke mumbled as he disappeared in smoke.

_How could Naruto Uzumaki have taken the scroll? Has he learned of the origins of the Nine-Tailed Foxes Spirit, _The Hokage wondered as he walked back to his mansion.

* * *

_Naruto! _Kisuke yelled in his mind as he saw Mizuki yelling at Naruto and Iruka bleeding on the wall next to Naruto. Kisuke gritted down on his teeth as Naruto was looking blank at Mizuki.

"Wha… What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, confused and staring blankly at Mizuki and falling back to the ground.

"STOP!" Iruka yells out as Mizuki grins and glares at Naruto.

"It was you who murdered Iruka's family! In other words, you…" Mizuki began, smiling with giddy joy as he started at the blank eyes of Naruto. "…Are the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit that destroyed the village!" Mizuki yelled out as Naruto widened his eyes. "Until, at last, our beloved hero, The Fourth Hokage, trapped you and bound you in this form!"

"STOP IT!" Iruka yelled out as Mizuki smiled evil-like and glared again at Naruto.

"Since then, you've been made a fool of everyone in town! Didn't you think it was strange? To be so despised, everywhere you went?" Mizuki continued, ignoring Naruto, who had his eyes shut and was holding the pain all in. Then, with a smirk, Mizuki glanced over to Iruka and started to spin the shuriken off of his back. "If he were honest, even noble Iruka would admit he hates you, too! No one will ever accept you!" Mizuki hissed out as he swung the shuriken start at Naruto and Iruka's eyes were wide. Kisuke's eyes also widened, but relaxed as he saw the blur of Iruka and Iruka above Naruto with the giant shuriken in his back. They looked at each other, tears falling out of Iruka's eyes, when Naruto suddenly got up and ran off, followed by Iruka screaming out his name.

"NARUTO!" He yelled out as Mizuki hopped off of a tree next to Iruka, chuckling.

"What a pity… But I'm afraid, once Naruto sets his mind on something. He can't be dissuaded. He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village! Did you see the look in your student's eyes? Those were off the damned Demon Fox!" Mizuki yelled out, smiling as Iruka, who was now to his knees, pulled out the shuriken, letting the blood fall out like a mini river to the grassy floor.

"You… Don't know… Naruto… At all…" Iruka mumbled, in between huffs of air he was forced to take because of the wound. Mizuki then laughed and jumped to follow Naruto.

"I don't have to know the boy to kill him! It's the scroll I'm after now. I'll finish you later!" Iruka groaned, pulling some of the kunai's out and breathing heavily.

* * *

"It's him! Naruto!" Iruka yelled out, smiling as Naruto turned towards him as they leapt through the trees. Iruka then sped up his pace to be besides Naruto.

"Quickly! Give me the scroll! It's what Mizuki is after!" Iruka hissed out as Naruto quickly stopped and turned towards Iruka, and kicked off in one fluid motion. Iruka's eyes widened as Naruto's shoulder ran straight into his gut, making him blanch. Naruto then pushed Iruka off, sending him crashing through the trees and landing onto the forest floor. Naruto started huffing as Iruka struggled to get up and looked at Naruto with hurt eyes.

"You… What's wrong Naruto?" He muttered with his eyes shut from the pain. Quickly, a cloud of smoke erupted from Iruka's body, revealing Mizuki, who had a crazy look in his eyes. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Naruto huffed again for air and began to chuckle. Suddenly, his body erupted into smoke and there sat Iruka with a log by him.

"Because _I _am!" Mizuki gave Iruka a look but stood up and smiled maliciously.

"I see…" From the distance, Naruto was behind a tree, huffing while clutching the scroll close to him. Mizuki began then to cackle with laughter.

"So noble! Saving your parent's murderer… And for what? What happens if we let him live?" Mizuki asked, the smile etched on his face, making Iruka narrow his eyes at his former apprentice.

"Then maybe the scroll is safe from a complete scumbag." This made Mizuki chuckle while smirking.

"You're a fool! Naruto and I are two of a kind." This caught Iruka off guard, making him give off a confused expression.

"Two of a kind?" He asked, confused as Naruto tightened his grip around the scroll. Mizuki scoffed at Iruka.

"I can use that scroll to achieve the same kind of limitless power! The demon within him hungers for that kind of strength!" Mizuki then smirked and raised his head. "You were right to fear him… To despise him!" Iruka grumbled in pain as Naruto started thinking.

_Huh… So it's true… Iruka Sensei really holds me in contempt, _Naruto thought as he looked down. At the same time, Kisuke was growling at Naruto from the trees. Iruka sighed then.

"Maybe I do hate the fox… But not Naruto. Not the boy." Naruto's face quickly changed to shock as he listened to his sensei speak about him. "For him, I have nothing but respect. He's an excellent student." Iruka smiled, thinking of his student. "He works with all his might… But sometimes, even so, he's awkward, clumsy, a screw-up… People have mocked him and shunned him… And it's given him empathy. He knows what it is to be in pain." Iruka stopped smiling then and glared at Mizuki. "That boy is no longer your demon fox… He is… A citizen of Konohagakure Village, Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka said as Naruto felt the tears escape his eyes and couldn't but cry. No one has ever stood up for him like this. Kisuke couldn't help but chuckle at the scene in front of him. Mizuki gave a pained look at Iruka, angered at him, but then began to smirk again.

"Aww! That is so sweet! Just hearing you say so make me feel all warm and fuzzy!" Mizuki smiled, grabbing the giant shuriken on his back as Iruka shut an eye in pain and groaned as blood dripped out of his wound. "Well, Iruka, I had planned to save you for last, but sometimes things just don't work out the way you plan, so… Say goodbye!" Mizuki yelled out as he began to swing the shuriken, planning to throw it. As Mizuki yelled, Iruka wore a smile, as if he accepted that this was his time to die. From, the tree, Kisuke pulled out a kunai and was about to throw it when…

"Gah!" Mizuki yelled out as he was sent flying back form a knee kick from Naruto. Just over his head, a kunai whizzed by. Iruka barely saw it and glanced to see Kisuke in the trees, watching. Iruka looked over at Mizuki who was getting up. "He can… He really…" Mizuki began muttering as Naruto glared at him.

"Keep away from Iruka Sensei… OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto hissed as Iruka began to shake and yelled at Naruto.

"Stupid Kid! You should have stayed away! Get out of here! Save yourself!" Mizuki chuckled and smiled manically as he yelled at Naruto.

"Loudmouth brat! I can kill you with one blow!" He yelled out with a laugh as Naruto kept his gave on him and making the sign for **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Jutsu).

"Bring it on, you jerk! Anything you'll throw at me, I'll give it back times a thousand!" This made Mizuki laugh even harder.

"You're welcome to try, Little Fox!" Iruka widened his eyes, as did Kisuke and Mizuki as thousands of Naruto appeared.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU **(Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" Naruto yelled out and Mizuki began to whimper, moving in a circle to witness all the Narutos.

"What! How did he?" All the Narutos began to laugh then and speak, making a cool effect.

"What's the matter tough guy? Come and get me! You're going to kill me with one punch, right? Come on!" They yelled out, egging on the scared Mizuki. Naruto then smiled. "Well, then… I'll just have to attack you!" Mizuki began to sweat as all the Narutos charged him and his scream is heard everywhere. In the trees, Kisuke chuckled.

"Naruto… You never cease to amaze me…" With that Kisuke disappeared in the night sky.

"AAIEEEE!"

* * *

Mizuki laid on the floor, covered in his blood and his face disfigured from all the punches. Naruto began to chuckle at this scene.

"Hehe… I guess I got carried away!" He smiled as Iruka leant against the tree, smiling at his student.

_Amazing… He not only generated a thousand Bunshin's, but made them solid flesh-and-blood, instead of a shadowy illusion! That's the highest caliber Ninjutsu. I wouldn't be surprised if he really does turn out to be better than any Hokage who's come before, _Iruka though as he nudged Naruto to come closer.

"Naruto, come here. I've got a present for you." Naruto walked over and Iruka smiled as Naruto approached him. "Close your eyes." Naruto gulped but did as his Sensei said. "Naruto, you can open your eyes." Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka smiling with his goggles in his hand and his Leaf headband missing. "Congratulations, Graduate! To celebrate this, I'll take you out. We can go for ramen!" Naruto's lip began to quiver, making Iruka raise an eyebrow, but that Naruto tackled Iruka.

"Yes! Yes, thank you Iruka-Sensei!"

"Ow! Oh, it hurts, Naruto!" Iruka yelled out as Naruto hugged Iruka, opening up his wounds, but he seemed not to care.

* * *

"Did you guys find Naruto?"

"Not yet!"

"This is awful! What are we going to do?"

"He could be miles away my now!" All the Jonin's that were searching for Naruto were now all in front of the Hokage's Mansion.

"We have nothing to fear."

"Lord Hokage?" They all asked in surprised as the Hokage smiled and took a puff from his pipe.

"He won't be gone long." In the distance, Kisuke smiles at the scene.

"…Damn straight, Naruto…"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Remember, this will follow the Naruto story except with a few twists (until the timeskip.) Once that skip hits, everything will be changed besides for some cardinal events in Shippuden.**

**Please Review!**


	2. The New Generation

**Enjoy the next chapter of Naruto: Recollection!**

**DISCLAMIER- I, in no way, shape or form, own the Naruto series, which is written and drawn by Masashi Kishimoto. On the other hand, I do own the OC's in this story, such as Nabiki Misora, Kisuke Airsawa, Sanosuke Hyuga, Kenshin Misora, Takeshi Soya and any jutsu that is explicitly mentioned as a creation of mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The New Generation**

* * *

Kisuke Airsawa sat on a bench outside, in Konoha Park. He sighed and smiled as the he felt the breeze. He continued to read his book and flipped the page. It was around 8 A.M. in the morning.

"There you are!"

"Hmmm?" Kisuke looked up from his book to see a blond girl, Ino Yamanaka, pointing her index finger at him. "Yes, Ino?"

"I saw you last night!" She growled seeing his smirk, then realized what that sounded like. "Grrr, I mean I saw you hopping in trees and walking around at midnight!" He smiled and looked at her.

"Ino, are you stalking me?" He asked with a smile as her face turned red and was about to hit him, but he chuckled. "I'm kidding… I do wonder though… Why were you out walking around at midnight?" He asked and she scoffed, scrunching her eyes at him.

"For your information, I was doing some last minute flower deliveries," she stated, matter-of-factly as Kisuke raises an eyebrow.

"You work at a flower shop?" Kisuke asked, making Ino face plant anime style and quickly grab his collar.

"Of course I work at a flower shop! My dad and I own Yamanaka Flowers!" She hissed at the boy, who was now deep in thought.

"I never noticed that flower shop…" Kisuke muttered, making Ino gasp and attempt to punch him, but he quickly ducked, making her miss. She then glared at him as the ground started to shake. She blinked and looked to see an army of Naruto clones, running and trying to avoid a ninja with black glasses and in a Jonin outfit without the vest. She gulped as she felt a hand around her waist and was quickly pulled away from the clones. She had her eyes closed the whole time and they finally opened as the sound faded.

"Are you okay?" Kisuke asked, making her open her eyes. Immediately, her face turned red. She was being held by Kisuke, who was crouching while holding her. He didn't notice, but she sure did that his hand was resting on her left breast. Her red face began to blush incredibly and then she yelled at him.

"Kisuke! YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

"Really now?" Kisuke scowled at Shikamaru, who was covering his mouth to keep from laughing. Choji started chuckling, before busting out laughing at the imprint.

"That's hilarious! Haha! Why did you grab her boob?" Choji asked in between laughs, making Kisuke turn red.

"I didn't mean to! It's not like I planned Ebisu to be chasing Naruto!" Kisuke hissed as Shikamaru chuckled.

"Good luck, convincing Ino of that… I just noticed, where's your headband?" Shikamaru asked, as Kisuke shrugged, noticing Shikamaru isn't wearing his either.

"I could ask the same to you, Shikamaru-kun," he said with a chuckle as Shikamaru smirked, looking over at Choji, who was wearing his bandana headband as he ate a bag of barbeque potato chips. "I prefer to keep mine home… Don't wanna wear it out, ya know?" Kisuke smiled and nodded as they heard yelling.

"No! Damn, Konohamaru, She need to be taller and skinner!" Kisuke and Shikamaru both raised an eyebrow and turned to see a very ugly and fat woman in a blue bikini in a cloud of smoke with a naked blond woman with giant breasts. Seeing this, Shikamaru gasped as Kisuke blushed, holding his nose to keep blood from spilling. Shikamaru chuckled and looked at Kisuke.

"You're such a pervert, Kisuke."

* * *

"Wake up, you lazy ass!" Sanosuke Hyuga muttered a yawn and opened his eyes to see Kenshin Misora standing there, with a scowl. Sanosuke muttered something as Kenshin poped a vein and growled, smacking Sanosuke with the butt of his blade.

"Ow! What the hell was that fo- Oh! Hi Kenshin!" Sanosuke yelled out, holding the bump on his, but seeing it was Nabiki's dad, started to smile. Kenshin once again smacked Sanosuke.

"That's Kenshin-san to you!" He muttered coldly as Sanosuke shrugged.

"Why not, Kenshin?" He asked with a smile as he slipped on his headband on his forehead.

"If, and I use that term knowing full well that you may never be, become a Jonin and is my equal, then you can call me by my first name." Sanosuke frowned then at the man, who shrugged.

"I just can't believe you don't think I have Jonin capabilities!" Sanosuke muttered, crossing his arms as he and Kenshin walked out to the main Hyuga compound (A/N: I don't know if I said this, but Sanosuke and Hinata are brother and sister, so Sanosuke is from the main family so he doesn't have the curse).

"You're a Genin… Besides, you may have excellent Ninjutsu and amazing Taijutsu, you still are unable to use Genjutsu or the Byagukan effectively." Sanosuke rose his hands over his head and scoffed.

"Psh, I'm so good, I don't need the Byagukan to fight effectively. I'm an amazing Shinobi!" Sanosuke said with a smile as Kenshin scoffed. As the both entered the courtyard, they saw Hinata doing push-ups with her headband around her neck. At this, Kenshin smiled.

"Now, THAT'S an amazing Shinobi!" Kenshin stated with a smile as Sanosuke nodded.

"I feel compelled to agree!" Sanosuke smiled as Hinata began to blush, now sitting on her knees from finishing. From inside the house, Hiashi Hyuga and Nabiki Misora walked out, Nabiki wearing her headband around her neck.

"Oh! Otō-san!" Nabiki said with a bow and a small smile. Kenshin smiled at his daughter and smirked at Hiashi.

"See. My daughter is respectful! Not much can be said about Sanosuke though…" Kenshin muttered quietly, making Hiashi chuckle and Nabiki giggle. Sanosuke scowled at the man, then noticed his headband on his arm.

"Hey Ken- Kenshin-san… I always wondered… Why do you wear your headband on your arm instead of forehead?" Kenshin smiled at his innocent question. Kenshin pointed his thumb to his forehead and laughed.

"Simple, Sanosuke! Women dig scars! They see my cheek cut and the little cuts on my forehead and immediately believe I'm a sexy beast!" He winked as Sanosuke rolled his eyes, but smiled. Kenshin quickly turned to Hinata and nudged her with his elbow twice.

"Women find it sexy, huh Hinata? Go ahead, be honest!" Kenshin smiled as Hinata threw her head down, letting her hair cover her blush and her face. Hiashi had a stern look on his face and looked at Kenshin with a scrunched up face.

"Kenshin… Did you just ask my 13-year-old daughter if you were sexy?" Hiashi scowled as Kenshin frowned, realizing what had been said.

"Oh… I guess I did… Whoops! Didn't mean it like that, Hiashi-san!" Kenshin exclaimed, shaking his hands frantically, then resting his right hand behind his head, rubbing it along with a nervous laugh. Hiashi scowled at the man.

"Kenshin… I wish to speak with you… Follow me," Hiashi stated, turning and letting his robe flab in the wind. Kenshin gulped and followed him into the house. As they walked in, Sanosuke smiled and jumped up, clenching his fist.

"Nabiki-chan! Let's spar, okay?" He exclaimed with a smile. Nabiki smiled back and nodded. Hinata smiled at the two as they ran out into the main courtyard. Hinata then frowned remembering her dad and Kenshin. Quietly, she snuck into the house after them. She hid behind a wall inside the kitchen as Hiashi and Kenshin were standing outside. Kenshin sighed.

"Nice cover, my friend… So it's true then?" Kenshin asked as he looked to his best friend, who nodded.

"Yes, Kenshin… I didn't want to believe it at first, but last night's events proved us otherwise. The Akatsuki is definitely rising. It seems Mizuki was sent by them in order to try and get the scroll of Konohagakure and get Naruto out of the village," Hinata gasped silently as a picture of Naruto flooded her mind.

_Naruto? Why would whoever the Akatsuki is want Naruto, _Hinata asked herself as Kenshin sighs.

"Can't say I'm surprised Mizuki was a Akatsuki spy… Also, I heard hints from the Inuzaka Clan that they have sensed Itachi's chakra in so places near the village." Hiashi sighed and shook his head.

"So much potential wasted… Anyways, they say the Nine Tailed Foxes Seal was cracked when he fought Mizuki." Kenshin smiled and chuckled as Hinata was taking in all this information.

"I'm sure the seal was cracking from when Minato put the Fox into Naruto 13 years ago," Kenshin smiled as Hinata's eyes widened, confused about what is going on. Outside, the sounds of battle are heard and Hiashi laughs.

"We better go check on them."

"I agree!" Kenshin and Hiashi both then turned to walk outside as Hinata scurried away, avoiding her father, but Kenshin got a glimpse of her and frowned. As they walked outside, Nabiki was holding her knees and breathing heavily. Sanosuke was huffing, but had a satisfactory grin on his face.

"You missed it! Nabiki-chan used, '**Suiton! Suiryūdon no Jutsu** (Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu)!' " Sanosuke smiled as Kenshin smiled as his daughter's performance.

"Ah, it's a Misora thing, Hyuga! We always have been amazing in the Jutsu department!" Kenshin smiled and flexed as Hinata and Nabiki smiled and Hiashi laughed at his best friend. Sanosuke chuckled as they all laughed. He glanced at Hinata, who was now thinking about what her father and Kenshin had said outside. It had to mean something… Who is the Nine Tailed Fox? How is Naruto connected to all this? Hinata was dying to find out, and she would try her best to.

* * *

"Hokage-sama! I've found you!" Iruka Umino, now covered in bandages from his battle last night, jumped onto the Hokage Mansion balcony, where the Sandaime Hokage was standing, staring out towards the village.

"What is it, Iruka?" Sandaime asked, letting the pipe in his mouth bob and let smoke sap out.

"Did Naruto show up for Shinobi Registration?" Iruka asked, walking towards the leader of the village hidden in the leaves, who just continued to stare outwards.

"Yup," he answered simply, taking the time to blink now than continue his staring. Hearing his response, Iruka chuckled and rested his hands in his pockets.

"I lectured him at Ichiraku yesterday. He's so bent on becoming a great Shinobi and having the whole village acknowledge his strength," Iruka stated towards the 3rd with a smile, as Sandaime simply looked up towards the sky, as if talking towards someone in the sky. With a sigh, his face lowered a bit.

"Naruto's dream may be impossible." The 3rd stated quickly, making Iruka give the man a long before he continued. "As you know, The only people that know Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside him are the Shinobi that fought him 12 years ago. And remember I made a law not to ever mention that to anyone and I've severely punished those who've broken that law." Sandaime looked up once again towards the village's gate. "So the children don't know that… This is the only thing Naruto has going for him. The Yondaime wanted the people of Konoha to see Naruto as a hero. This was his last wish." From behind, Iruka looked at him with a glint in his eyes and hands in his pockets.

"A hero?" Iruka asked, taking a gentle step towards the Hokage, who sighed and removed his pipe from his mouth, blowing a small plum of smoke in the process.

"Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn baby. Naruto became the container for the Nine Tailed Demon Fox… The Kyuubi. But, the adults of this village don't see Naruto this way. Not only that, but because of their attitude towards him, the children act the same way." After a brief pause, Hokage's hands were behind his back once again with a sigh before asking his question. "Iruka, do you know?" This caused Iruka to step back. He hadn't expected a question from the Hokage.

"What?" He asked, slightly wondering what the Sandaime had to say.

"When a person hates and doesn't acknowledge someone else's existence… Their eyes when they look at them… Are frighteningly cold." Hearing that, Iruka's eyes widened and he looked down, saddened by the fact that the Hokage was correct. Sandaime sighed once more before turning towards the Chūnin. "What else did you have to say?"

"Was Mizuki banished after this debacle?" Sandaime smiled and removed his pipe.

"Yes. The ANBU have dealt with him already. He better be happy for only being imprisoned rather than the death sentence." Hearing this, Iruka smiled, the cold wind breezing around them.

* * *

"Man, taking out that closet perv left me hungry!" Naruto grumbled to himself with hands over his head. He heard the groan of his stomach before making a face. In a swift motion, he reached for his froggy wallet, seeing it half-full. "Oh well, this will do!" Seeing it, Naruto quickly rushed off towards the Ichiraku Ramen bar. Moving the curtain of Ichiraku, the bar owner, Teuchi Ichiraku smiled.

"Naruto! How are you, my boy! Pull up a seat, what can I get you?" Teuchi asked as Naruto sat down with a smile.

"Miso ramen! 20 bowls to start!" Naruto yelled out with arms extended, making the old man chuckle and walk off. As Naruto settled down, he noticed a person laugh next to him.

"Starting out strong, huh Naruto?" Kisuke asked, bowl in hand with the ramen water near his lips. On the bar top, there were 5 bowls. Naruto smiled at his classmate.

"You know it, Kisuke!" Kisuke smiled at the maverick before sipping the juice from the bowl. Lowering it with a gentle clang on the bar top, Kisuke swiveled his chair towards him.

"So, I see you were facing Ebisu this morning?" Naruto smiled before resting his hands over his back.

"You know it! That stupid Special Jōnin thought he could take me!" Naruto bursted out with a laugh, as Kisuke rolled his eyes.\

"Thanks for that by the way!" Kisuke muttered, smacking the back of Naruto's head with a smirk, making Naruto scowl.

"What was that for?"

"Your stunt! It made me touch Ino-chan on the boob!" He hissed, making Naruto's scowl lessen and fade and replace it with rapid laughter. Kisuke frowned at the blond ninja, who fell off his seat to laugh.

"You're made because I made you touch your girlfriends boob?" Naruto muttered in between laughs before laughing intensely again. Hearing it, Kisuke spit out his ramen with a red blush under his ruby-glazed eyes.

"INO AS MY GIRLFRIEND? Shut up, Naruto!" Kisuke muttered, looking away from the boy, who continued to laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

"Naruto? NARUTO!" Iruka asked as he moved the curtain, before exclaiming at the blonde shinobi, who was snoring on the bar top of Ichiraku Ramen, 43 bowls stacked on top. From his side, he heard a groan.

"Yeah. Anyway, when the little maverick wakes up, tell him he owes me 5,000 ryō!" Kisuke muttered, making Iruka gasp and look at the blonde brat.

"5,000! DAMNNIT, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Iruka yelled out, his head expanding in size. Unfortunately for him, Naruto simply smiled in his sleep. Seeing it, Iruka sighed. Kisuke smiled before placing the 21st bowl on the stack.

"Enjoy him, Iruka-sensei. Oi! Teuchi-san! I left 12,000 ryō for both me and Naruto-san!" Kisuke yelled into the kitchen area before rising. Quickly, the faces of Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku popped out.

"Thank you, Kisuke-san!" They both said in pleasure as Kisuke turned to leave. Behind him, Iruka face palmed before taking the brat in his arms.

Kisuke sighed as he walked the streets of his village Konohagakure. He turned the corner near the dumpling shop to see a store he was told about earlier.

_Yamanaka Flowers, huh… _Kisuke thought to himself as he glanced at the brightly lit modern looking store. With a shrug, Kisuke turned into the store and opened the glass door, hearing a robotic ding and a cheery voice.

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers!" A voice yelled out behind some boxes. Kisuke smirked as he looked at the boxes, seeing the long yellow ponytail riding behind them.

"I can see someone needs help." Kisuke stated slyly, hearing a sweet voice respond, only for it to turn sour.

"Kisuke? Kisuke what the _hell _are you doing here?" She roared, plopping the boxes right on the floor next to her. Seeing it, Kisuke scoffed at her before, resting his hand on his hip, making fun of her.

"Whatever happened to, the customer is always right?" Kisuke asked in a smile as she sighed and glared at the black haired ninja.

"Fine fine… What do you want Kisuke?" Ino muttered, crossing her arms and glaring. With an innocent smile, Kisuke slid his foot forward to rest his hands on the marble top counter.

"Nothing!" He answered, making Ino growl and reach for the broom, which she used to get rid of unwanted customers. Laughing a bit, Kisuke rose his hands in defense.

"I'm messing with you, Ino! Show me some flowers, flower girl!" He stated with a defiant smirk, making the Yamanaka roll her eyes, but lead him towards the flower section nonetheless.

"Here!" She hissed, opening the door with her hand on her hip and one on the door. Seeing, Kisuke smiled and slipped in. As he searched all the flowers, Ino groaned. "I don't have all day, Airsawa!" She hissed as Kisuke simply shook her off with a flick of the wrist.

"Hey!" She jumped a bit at his abrupt shout, but turned to see him holding a certain purple flower. "I like these!" He announced triumphantly, making her scoff and chuckle.

"Good luck, knucklehead! That's Wolfsbane. It's a poisonous flower. Actually, I was suppose to throw away that last bouquet." She muttered to herself, before walking over to take the Wolfsbane away when Kisuke pulled it away.

"No! I'm going to get these!" Kisuke exclaimed, making Ino roll her eyes.

"Whatever you want, customer." Ino whispered to herself before walking over towards the register. As they rang up the Wolfsbane, Kisuke quickly put a single rose on the register. Ino blinked then pursed her lips in annoyance.

"This too? I wish you had put this on the bill before!" She growled, ringing up the new price. As Kisuke paid Ino the money, he took the bouquet and the rose.

"Thank you, Ino!" Kisuke stated, while standing there. After a few seconds, Ino scowled and crossed her arms, glaring at the ninja.

"Well, what are you still doing here?" She asked, annoyed that her classmate was still here. His blank look turned into a smile before handing her the rose, while on one knee.

"For you, Ino-chan." Kisuke said with a smile, while putting the rose on the marble top. Ino stood frozen in shock. The bell ding finally awoken her as she looked down to see the rose. After seeing it one more time, she looked up towards the still swinging door.

_Ino-chan?_

* * *

**Enjoyable? Hopefully! Remember, please review and share you're opinions on this story! Chapter 3 is currently in the works! It will be out soon though! Enjoy!**

**Please review!**


	3. The New Genin

**Enjoy the next chapter of Naruto: Recollection!**

**DISCLAMIER- I, in no way, shape or form, own the Naruto series, which is written and drawn by Masashi Kishimoto. On the other hand, I do own the OC's in this story, such as Nabiki Misora, Kisuke Airsawa, Sanosuke Hyuga, Kenshin Misora, Takeshi Soya and any jutsu that is explicitly mentioned as a creation of mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New Genin**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was chuckling as he sat on the Academy desk, sprawled out. From his side, a fellow Genin questioned Naruto's appearance.

"Huh? Naruto, what the hell are you doing here? Only those who passed the exam are supposed to be here!" The random Genin yelled, making Naruto glare at him. In a swift motion, Naruto pointed towards his ninja headband.

"Hey hey, can't you see this forehead protector?" Naruto asked as the kid rolled his eyes.

"Whatever! Iruka-sensei shoulda never let a failure like you to advance!" Naruto growled at the Genin, raising from his seat and slamming an arm on the desk.

"Hey! What did you say! Do you want to go!" Naruto roared, making the Genin smirk. Sitting next to Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha rolled his eyes.

_What a dobe… _The Uchiha elite thought to himself as the Genin suddenly was pushed out of the way. From behind, Kisuke Airsawa was standing with a hateful glare on his face. His headband was now situated on his forehead and glinted off the academy's lights, making the Genin growl.

"What the hell, Kisuke?" He hissed, jumping back up without touching the ground. Kisuke sneered at the boy.

"Don't talk crap about Naruto, Genkai. We all know Naruto would destroy you!" Kisuke smiled while glancing towards Naruto, who smiled at his friends loyalty.

"Like you can talk Airsawa! You're the last of the class! You're the real failure!" Genkai stated with a smirk, making Kisuke gain a tick mark on his forehead.

"Genkai… Let's battle!" Kisuke said with a smile, making the random character smile with joy.

"Gladly!"

* * *

"Move it, billboard brow!" Ino Yamanaka hissed out, keeping herself toe-to-toe with her rival, Sakura Haruno.

"Ugh you wish Ino-pig!" She roared back, making the two 13 year olds race even faster. They began to slow down as they heard the roar of a crowd. Quickly, they turned towards the grass path of the Academy to see their former classmates cheering around Kisuke and Genkai. Seeing it, Ino's eyes widened. She still remembered what Kisuke had done last night.

_For you, Ino-chan, _Ino thought to herself. Across from her, Kisuke's good friends Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi watched.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru remarked as Choji munched on his chips.

"Yeah! Same as you!" Choji replied in between munchs of chips, making his best friend face palm. Across from them, Sanosuke Hyuga scoffed, startling his sister, Hinata Hyuga, and his best friend, Nabiki Misora.

"He is always so cocky!" Sanosuke muttered with his arms crossed. Behind him, his sister pulled on his sleeve.

"Maybe he has a plan?" She said, more so asking than stating. Besides her, Nabiki nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, he is best friends with Shikamaru. He must have a plan." Nabiki added, making Sanosuke shrug. Away from them, Sasuke stood in the back. In front of him, Naruto cheered.

"Yeah! Kick his ass, Kisuke!" Hearing the words of encouragement, Kisuke smirked before cracking his knuckles. In front of him, Genkai laughed and got into a taijutsu stance.

"Prepare to lose to Genkai Kityimura!" Genkai yelled before charging and swinging a punch towards the Airsawa. Most of the audience's face dropped at the obvious punch he threw towards the raven-haired genin's face. Much to everyone's shock, Kisuke took the punch and flew before landing in a nearby tree. Seeing it, Ino rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Oh come on Kisuke!" She yelled out, making Sakura smack Ino in the chest, making her huff and glare at the pink kunoichi.

"Ino! Watch!" She said while irritated. Ino glared at her before turning back to the fight with an eye roll as Shikamaru chuckled.

"You need to break that habit…" He mumbled as Kisuke rose with a smirk, blood leaking from his mouth.

"That's it? I expected a weak punch like that to contain only around 7% of your total strength. I never imagined that type of punch to have 95.989% of your total strength." Kisuke stated, wiping the blood off of his mouth. Genkai looked at him, shocked at his assessment of his strength. Genkai glared and charged towards him again.

"I'll kill you!" He roared, charging towards Kisuke again. This time, however, Kisuke jumped in the air, a front flip over the incredulous genin. With a flick of his wrist, a purple blur hit Genkai, effectively dropping him into the dirt as Kisuke landed behind him with a defiant smirk. With his face down into the hard floor, Genkai yelled, unable to move his body and tasting the dry sand with each curse.

"What the hell did you do to me!" He exclaimed, trying to move, but only succeeding in moving his body like a worm. Just then, Iruka Umino appeared. Seeing the student struggle with his body, Iruka gestured for another instructor. In a blur of navy blue and green, a fellow Chūnin appeared to take the kid to the hospital.

"Alright, everyone back in the room!" Iruka stated, making the kids groan. As Kisuke turned, he felt the warmth of a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Iruka's disappointed stare.

"Really Kisuke? Wolfsbane?" Iruka asked with a frown, to which Kisuke answered with a smirk and a shrug.

"It worked, didn't it?" He asked as Iruka shook his head in sadness before leading the boy into the Academy classroom. In front of them, Ino had a downtrodden look upon her face.

_That's what he used it for?_

* * *

"Hey, will you let me through?" Sakura asked a Genin who was in her way. He nodded and turned, leaving Naruto to face the pink-haired kunoichi. Seeing her, Naruto felt a faint pink blush rest on his cheeks.

_Sakura-chan? Could it be that she wants to sit next to me? _Seeing her, Naruto smiled a bit before Sakura pointed her hand towards him and glared evilly, her sweet face turning in one of pure rage.

"Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!" She yelled out, making Naruto give her a confused look and turned to see who else was there. Naruto's confused look immediately turned into a scowl as he saw Sasuke Uchiha, looking stoic as ever. Seeing him, Sasuke turned towards the blonde ninja with an apathetic glare.

"What?" He asked simply, angering Naruto even further.

"What do you mean, _what_? Ah!" Naruto exclaimed, his head slamming into the seat as Sakura happily jumped on his back.

"Sasuke-kun! Can I sit next to you?" She asked while on Naruto's back, making him growl.

* * *

Naruto was slumped in his seat, face laid on the desk. Next to him, Sakura was looking all lovey dovey at the Uchiha, while he was looking stoic as ever again. Above them, Sanosuke chuckled.

"Poor Naruto! Wonder if he will ever get Sakura?" The Hyuga heir turned and asked Nabiki, who shrugged.

"Hopefully. It sucks seeing someone struggle with love… Even if it's Uzumaki." She muttered with a sigh, resting her head on her fist while making Sanosuke smile. Besides them, Hinata gulped.

"I hope not… Sakura doesn't deserve Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered before throwing her head back to stare at the table, making Nabiki and her brother look towards her. Nabiki understood immediately that Hinata had feelings for the blonde, while Sanosuke completely missed this fact.

"Maybe you're right, Hinata!" Sanosuke said, stretching his hands over his head. Near them, Ino was glaring at Sakura, while Shikamaru was slumped in his seat, sleeping.

"God, I'll kill that little billboard brow!" Ino hissed, slamming both her fists on her desk, waking the world's laziest ninja. Next to her, Shikamaru sighed.

"I thought you were with Kisuke." Hearing it, Ino blushed a bright crimson and glared at the lazy shinobi.

"I'm not dating Kisuke-kun!" Ino shouted, clenching her fists. Immediately after, Ino squeaked in terror and covered her mouth as Shikamaru smirked.

"Sure you aren't…" Shikamaru crossed his arms as Ino got angrier. In a blur, Naruto was on his desk, crouching and glaring at the Uchiha. In a rage, Sakura, rose slamming her fist into the desk.

"NARUTO! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" She roared out as Naruto and Sasuke continued to glare, not even hearing her. Through clenched teeth, Sasuke spoke.

"Move it…" He stated in a stern tone, making Naruto's glare harden. Away from him, a group of girls were yelling and roaring for Sasuke to kick Naruto's ass. As they glared, a man at the desk in front of them, nudged his arms backwards, making Naruto trip.

"Oh sorr…" He started with an apologetic face, but stopped and widened his eyes, while Sakura's face dropped and she looked uncertain. As she stared, Naruto and Sasuke's lips crashed on top of each other. In a rage, Sasuke pushed him off, while Naruto jumped off and started to gag. Gagging, Naruto turned around, getting a bad feeling.

"I have a really bad feeling…" He muttered, still holding his throat when Sakura was popping her knuckles, throwing one fist into the other. Seeing it, Naruto gasped and shook his hands and head. "No Sakura! I didn't mean it!" He begged, but Sakura simply punched him across the room.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

"Starting today, all of you are real shinobi, but you are still genin. The hard journey that lies ahead has just started. Now, you will soon get missions to help the village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jōnin Shinobi. They will guide and coach you as you become familiar with various assignments." Hearing it, Ino grinned perversely and glanced towards Sasuke. Near her, Shikamaru nudged her.

"Won't your boyfriend be angry with you undressing the Uchiha with your eyes?" Shikamaru asked with a small smirk, making Ino turn slowly with a creak, a cold and evil glare on her face.

"I will kill you Shikamaru!" She hissed, throwing punches at him while he sighed, taking the punches head on. Away from them, Naruto rested his hand on his already healed cheek.

_So long as I'm partnered with Sakura and maybe Kisuke… I'll take anybody else… Except Sasuke! _Next to him, Sakura had her fist clenched tightly, near her face in a winning fashion.

_It's perfect! I know they'll team me up with Sasuke! _Near her, Sasuke was looking as stoic as ever, his elbows on the table, hands covering his mouth.

_Three man cells? Sounds like too many… _Hearing the conversation, Iruka coughed so all attention was on him.

"I made the selections so that each team's abilities would be approximately equal." Hearing this, the entire class besides the three in shock yelled in distaste. Scowling, Sanosuke rose and slammed his hands onto his desk, making a thud.

"What bullcrap, Iruka-sensei! Why can't we chose are own teams?" He roared out, making Nabiki frown at her friends antics and making Hinata shrink in her seat. A vein popping on his forehead, Iruka glared at the Hyuga.

"Because you're still a child, Sanosuke and I don't trust you! Now sit down before I revoke your shinobi status!" Hearing his sensei yell, Sanosuke gulped before seating down. Coughing into his fist, Iruka looked at the paper once again.

"Alright, team 1 will be Yoshi Hojimora, Maka Najikaze and Koto Oshizaki." As Iruka called out the first team, Sanosuke scoffed.

"I don't like this…" He muttered, putting his foot back on the desk and leaning back, arms crossed. Hearing him, Nabiki sighed.

"You need to control yourself, Sano-kun." Next to her, Hinata nodded.

"I-I agree wi-with Nabiki-chan, nee-san…" She said in a near whisper, making Sanosuke scoff again.

"Psh whatever! All I know is you two better be on my team!" He smiled with that, making Hinata smile back with a small nod, while Nabiki sighed, sliding into her seat with arms crossed and eyes shut.

"Hmmm. Interesting." Kisuke muttered, sitting the same as Naruto with a fist in the air. Next to him, Choji slipped a potato chip into his mouth.

"Who do you think will be on your team?" He asked before taking in another chip. Kisuke shrugged, relaxing his muscles a tad.

"Knowing my luck, probably Ino's team." He stated with a small chuckle, making Choji gulp on his chip.

"Yeah… Ino is a bit scary."

"Indubitably!" Before Choji could question Kisuke's answer, Naruto jumped up, slamming a hand on his desk like Sanosuke earlier and pointed the other at the Uchiha.

"Iruka-sensei! What are you thinking of saddling a most excellent shinobi like myself with that loser?" Sakura grew a tick mark on her forehead and glared at the blond for hearing this, while Kisuke couldn't help but smile at his friend. Near him, Sanosuke chuckled while Hinata smiled at the blond ninja. Next to them, Ino snickered, making Kisuke frown. Hearing him, Iruka put his hands to his hips and glared at the maverick.

"Of the thirty of you, Sasuke has the best grades, Naruto. You would be the bottom of the class, behind even Shikamaru and Kisuke!" Hearing it, Shikamaru shrugged, and rested on his desk while Kisuke frowned, muttering about resenting that comment. "The idea is to balance your different strengths. THAT'S why you ended up together." Next to Naruto, Sasuke scoffed, not even looking at the blonde.

"Just don't drag me down… _Dunce_." Naruto began to shake before yelling at the raven-haired.

"What'd you call me? I'll-"

"Knock it off, Naruto!" Sakura yelled before Naruto could charge Sasuke. Watching Sakura beat Naruto, Iruka smiled, knowing it will work out.

"Anyway… Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame." This made Sanosuke upset and rose up once again.

"You're kidding me, Iruka-sensei? What can't I be on Hinata's team?" He asked with a yell, making Iruka pop a vein.

"Next one to object is getting kicked out… UNDERSTAND?" He roared with his head expanding, scaring Sanosuke into sitting down. Below them, Sasuke merely scoffed, making Sakura giggle. Iruka announced the next team before looking towards the class sloth.

"Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi." Shikamaru grinned at his friend before hearing a loud whine.

"What? Why am I on your team? This sucks!" Ino yelled out, sliding in her seat, making Shikamaru groan.

"Love you too, Ino." From afar, Choji gulped, realizing what he said earlier.

"Ah crap."

* * *

"Now… Team 14 will be Sanosuke Hyuga, Nabiki Misora and… Kisuke Airsawa." Iruka announced, watching Sanosuke smile at his friend before glaring at the ruby eyed ninja.

"Really? Why are you putting the dunce on our team?" Sanosuke asked, rocking back in his chair. Iruka popped a vein, but Kisuke spoke before he could.

"It's because you're better than me. After all, you got the second best grades in the class! It's mainly so you can show me some of your awesome moves!" Sanosuke felt a smile as wide as his entire face grow and looked to Iruka.

"Wow! So much trust! I WON'T FAIL YOU IRUKA-SENSEI!" Sanosuke exclaimed, stars in his eyes while giving Iruka the thumbs up. Turning towards her childhood friend, Nabiki felt a smile towards him. She looked down a bit and her eyes met Kisuke's, who winked. Her eyes widened and she looked away, blushing. Seeing this, Ino felt a pang of jealous inside her heart, before huffing and turning away.

"Of course, Sanosuke!" Iruka said back, smiling at how Kisuke diffused the situation.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Kisuke and Naruto yelled out together, scarfing down the ramen in their bowls. Naruto and Kisuke were sitting at their desk together, while Sanosuke, Nabiki, Sasuke and Sakura were near the entrance, talking.

"Man! Why are our sensei's still not here?" Sakura asked, making Nabiki shrug.

"No clue… I wonder what we will do when we meet them?" Nabiki asked, to which Sanosuke answered by wrapping his arm around Nabiki's shoulder.

"Ah, no worries! Let's just hope the 'dunces' don't drag us down." Sanosuke whispered and pointed a thumb back towards Naruto and Kisuke, making Sasuke smirk while Nabiki sighed and removed his arm.

"Sanosuke-kun, please don't refer to Kisuke-kun and Naruto-kun as dunces. I don't think you can underestimate either one." Sakura scoffed, pressing her hand to her hip.

"Now, I can't say anything about Naruto, but Kisuke watch out for. He defiantly doesn't show what he has." Sanosuke merely shrugged with a defiant smirk.

"Doesn't matter to me! I could still kick his ass black and blue!" As Sanosuke yelled that out, fist in the air, the door slid opening, revealing a man in a Konoha jacket that signals the rank of Jonin, a long sleeve black shirt and long black pants with his kunai pack wrapped to his right shin. He wore a slight scowl with very small black scraggly hair. He wore his headband on his shoulder, away from his face.

"Team 14!" He roared out, making Nabiki jump, but follow her two teammates towards the man. With a slight smirk, the man turned. "Follow me." They followed him towards the roof of the academy, overlooking at a small section of the street. With a groan, the Jonin sat down and turned towards his new students

"Now, this is classic protocol. I could care less, but I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves. Like your favorite thing, what you hate the most. Dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like that." He leaned forward and eyed the girl. "You first, chicky." Nabiki jumped a bit at the name, but swallowed her slight fear.

'I'm Nabiki Misora. What I like is training with Sanosuke-kun and Hinata-chan. I love learning new jutsus for my suiton element. I… Well, I don't really hate anything. My dream is also to master the **Ketsuekigan*** (Blood Eye), my clan's Kekkai Genkai!" Hearing her, Takeshi smiled while crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Good. At least, you aren't like those whiney noisy fangirls." Takeshi rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist in disgust before opening his eyes at Kisuke. "Anyway, pink-eyes, you're up." Hearing his nickname, Kisuke scowled with an eye roll before leaning back.

"My name is Kisuke Airsawa. My likes are ramen and training. I hate people that underestimate and judge people. My dream is… Well, that's none of your business." Kisuke finished with a smirk, making the man chuckle a bit.

"I like you guys so far! Okay, pupiless, you're next!" Sasnosuke growled and rose up, pointing at the Jonin.

"Why? I don't know if I should even respect you, Takeshi-_sensei_!" Sanosuke yelled out, making Kisuke shake his head and Nabiki facepalm. Across the way, Takeshi glared at the boy.

"I'd watch your tone with me, _boy._" Takeshi spat out venomously, yet Sanosuke scoffed, crossing his arms and turning his head. "I was taught alongside the legendary Toad Sage, Jiraya, member of The Legendary Sannin!" Takeshi growled, making Sanosuke look back into the upper level ninja's eyes.

"Dude, we are Genin! What do you expect from us to hear th- GRAH!" Sanosuke's voice began to get higher before he fell to the floor, blood in the air. The other Genin turned to see Sanosuke clutching his arm, a shuriken imbedded into his left bicep, blood spraying out. With a dark glare, Takeshi rose.

"I will not tolerate disrespect. Is that clear, Hyuga-san?" He asked clearly, making Sanosuke whimper a bit, but nod nevertheless. With a sigh, Takeshi glared at his students and sat back down. "Formal training begins tomorrow." He announced simply, making Kisuke nod, while Sanosuke groaned to sit up straight.

"So what's our first mission going to pertain to?" He asked as Takeshi frowned and shook his head, crossing his arms again.

"Our first project will involve only the members of this team." Kisuke looked at the man, confused before speaking his opinion.

"What exactly will we be doing?" Takeshi glared evilly at his student.

"Survival exercises." Sanosuke gave him a look of confusion before speaking.

"Survival exercises? Why would that be a mission? Our school days were full of survival training!" Takeshi smiled at the loud ninja's outburst.

"Yes… But, you will have to survive against me. It won't be your typical practice. Also, I feel obliged to tell you three that of the 30 members of your graduating class, only twelve will actually be accepted as Genin shinobi. The other 18 must go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 60% rate of failure." Seeing the Genin's dumbstruck face's, Takeshi smirked.

"Really? This is bullcrap!" Sanosuke yelled out, now seemingly unaware of his bleeding wound. With a smirk, Takeshi raised his hands in a seal.

"Meet me at Training Ground 14 at 5 A.M. in the morning! Don't be late! And don't eat breakfast. Trust me… You will vomit." With that, Takeshi vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving the Genin to do whatever. With a sigh, Nabiki rose from her seat.

"I'm going to nap so I will be at full strength tomorrow morning!" With that, Nabiki was gone, followed by the scrambling of Sanosuke.

"Wait up, Nabiki!" After the disappearance of his two teammates, Kisuke sighed and jumped from the building, walking around the village.

* * *

"Man, I'm bored!" Kisuke muttered to himself, walking with his hands over his head. He heard a loud groan from across the street. He turned to see Naruto, grumbling with his hands in his pockets. Smiling, Kisuke waved at his friend.

"Hey Naruto! Want to get some ramen?" He asked, making Naruto droll, but then look away in pain.

"Sorry Kisuke, but I can't go. Kakashi-sensei has us doing this intense training tomorrow morning! I'll catch you later!" Naruto called out before running in the direction of his apartment. With a sigh, Kisuke turned when a hand was on his shoulder.

"Bored, huh?" Shikamaru asked, showing a tired expression on his face as Kisuke nodded.

"It seems everyone has training for their Genin teams. Which leaves me nothing to do!" Kisuke said with a scowl and crossing his arms as Shikamaru chuckled. Behind him, Choji gulped a chip down.

"We have the same Kisuke! We got intense training in the morning! Asuma-sensei said to be prepared for the hardest thing ever tomorrow!" Choji announced before swallowing a fist full of chips, making Kisuke frown.

"Damnnit! I have nothing to do!" Kisuke muttered, slamming his hands in his pockets, making Shikamaru chuckle, before turning away.

"Come on. You're Kisuke Airsawa. You'll find something to do. Later Kisuke." With a small hand motion over his head, Shikamaru walked towards the Nara household while Choji headed towards the Akimichi grounds. With a sigh, Kisuke continued to walk around Konoha before seeing a familiar flower shop. With a smirk, Kisuke walked in.

"Yamanaka Flowers! Oh Kami, it's _you_! Kisuke what do you want?" Ino asked, seeing the familiar red eyed Genin. With a bored expression, Kisuke plopped his elbows onto the counter, head rested on his hands.

"Ino-chan! I'm bored!" He yelled out, his face making a boyish pout. Seeing it, Ino felt her face heat up and felt her entire face turn the color of his eyes.

"I don't care, Kisuke! Are you going to buy something or what?" She yelled, trying to get the red off her face. Seeing her irritated look, Kisuke frowned and laid is head on the table.

"I'm bored though Ino-chan! You should ease my boredom." He stated, smiling at her as steam started erupting from her head.

"No, no Kisuke! You need-" Ino started before her mom popped her head out.

"Ino! If he isn't going to buy anything, stop flirting!" Keko Yamanaka yelled out before seeing the boy. As soon as she saw Kisuke, her face light up and she smiled.

"Oh my Kami, Ino! He's cute! Way better than that Uchiha boy!" Keko exclaimed, running towards the counter and shaking Kisuke's hand.

"Mom!" Ino yelled, her face redder than before. Seeing her, Kisuke smiled and rose from the counter.

"Keko-san. It's nice to meet you!" Kisuke smiled and shook her wrist as Keko smiled.

"I like him Ino!" Keko smiled as Ino was extremely red and started pushing the boy out.

"Kisuke leave!" She yelled out, as Kisuke smirked while being pushed.

"Fine! Bye Ino-chan!" As the door closed, Ino locked it and started huffing before her mom smirked.

"Ino-chan?" Ino turned red before running towards the stairs of the shop.

"It means nothing!" Ino yelled out as she headed the stairs, still hearing Keko's chuckling.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Remember, this will follow the Naruto story except with a few twists (until the timeskip.) Once that skip hits, everything will be changed besides for some cardinal events in Shippuden.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Survival Exercise

**Enjoy the next chapter of Naruto: Recollection!**

**DISCLAMIER- I, in no way, shape or form, own the Naruto series, which is written and drawn by Masashi Kishimoto. On the other hand, I do own the OC's in this story, such as Nabiki Misora, Kisuke Airsawa, Sanosuke Hyūga, Kenshin Misora, Kasumi Misora, Takeshi Soya and any jutsu that is explicitly mentioned as a creation of mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Survival Exercise**

* * *

Kisuke yawned in the early morning. He rose his head and looked around, rubbing his eyes. Near him, his clock stated that the time was 4 am. He yawned once more before getting from his bed. With one more yawn, Kisuke wobbled out of his bedroom in his drowsy state before plopping down on his couch with a snore. As he snuggled deeper into his couch, he realized he needed to head to the training ground. With a sigh, he rolled of the couch with a thud. Groaning on the ground, he rises. Meanwhile on the other side of Konoha, Sanosuke is already sweating.

"Sanosuke, are you sure you should be training this hard in the morning?" Hiashi Hyūga asked, entering the main Hyūga compound to see Sanosuke already dressed and practicing the Hyūga Style Taijutsu. With a smile, Sanosuke turned towards his father.

"Of course, otousan! Takeshi-sensei said that this is going to be an extremely challenging survival exercise! Hiashi looked over his soon to see him now wearing a white shirt with loose sleeves and brown pants with blue sandals. Looking around the courtyard, Hiashi turned back to his child.

"Where is Hinata?" He asked, to which Sanosuke answered with a smile.

"She already left to Training Ground #8 to train with her team. Actually, I should head out now otousan." Sanosuke stated, moving from the training post to grab his already packed bag. Seeing him, Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Sanosuke turned once more while leaving and smiled.

"Can't otousan! Takeshi-sensei said if we ate breakfast we would vomit. Now, I don't want that! Bye otousan!" Sanosuke waved before leaving the Main Hyūga compound. Nearby, Nabiki was groaning from her stomach. Next to her, her father, Kenshin was sitting at the Misora household with a scrambled egg in his mouth.

"I'm serious Nabiki! You should eat!" Kenshin stated, gulping the last of the eggs with a happy sigh, as Nabiki's stomach growled. Hearing it, she glared at her father, putting her elbow on the table and resting her head on her arm protectors that reached to her hand.

"I can't tousan. Our sensei said that if we ate we would vomit, and I'm not risking that." Nabiki stated when her mother placed a piece of buttered bread in front of her. Nabiki looked at her mother, but her mother maintained a hardened stare, until Nabiki sighed and bite into the bread.

"I want to make sure that you don't use any unnecessary jutsu, Nabiki." Her mother, Kasumi Misora, stated while looking at her daughter, who gulped.

"What do you mean kaasan? I'll be facing against a Jonin Elite! I'm sure he is stronger than tousan! I will have to use some **Suiton** (water style) jutsu's." Nabiki stated, taking another bite of bread as Kenshin started coughing before turning towards his daughter in apprehension.

"I am the Clan Head of the great Misora Clan, master of the Ketsuekigan and a Jonin of the great Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" Hearing his proclamation, his wife and daughter giggled, before Nabiki rose to head towards the door.

"You forget tousan… You're still a Lower Jonin!" She yelled out, before rushing out of the house before Kenshin could grab her, making his wife laugh uncontrollably. Kenshin groaned before walking towards the Clan living room, muttering about wanting another man in his house.

Back at Kisuke's apartment, he was still snoring on the floor. Groaning once more, Kisuke looked up towards the clock to see it was 4:30 now. He jumped to his feet, rubbing his eyes and heading towards his fridge. Looking inside, he grabbed an apple and a jug of milk.

"Milk time." He muttered, yawning midsentence before chugging the milk. After his makeshift breakfast, Kisuke slid on his long-sleeved black turtleneck shirt, as well as his black loose pants with his black sandals. Looking at himself, he muttered about how much black he wore.

"Okay, let's go." He said, cracking his neck and putting his hitai-ate forehead protector on. Walking towards his window, he slid it open before jumping out and heading towards Training Ground #14 for his first mission as a Genin.

* * *

"You're late, Kisuke." Takeshi stated, seeing Kisuke arrive. Landing on the grass, Kisuke flicked his wrist, making Sanosuke roll his eyes.

"Took you long enough Airsawa! What, not used to waking up this early?" Sanosuke asked with a smirk, as Kisuke turned to him with a yawn. Staring at the Hyūga, Kisuke tilted his head before speaking.

"No, but I wasn't used to sleeping with your kaasan like that. I guess Hyūga's are just kinky in bed." He said, tongue in cheek. Hearing it, Sanosuke roared trying to attack his teammate, but Takeshi was holding him back. Next to the Hyūga, Nabiki was giggling before looking at Kisuke's eyes. He looked back at her, his eyes turning more into their beautiful red orbs than his pink ones, making her face turn red and look away.

"Enough, Pupiless! Look, I'm angry now." Takeshi stated, throwing Sanosuke to the floor. With a scowl, he reached into his pocket to show 3 bells. "Originally, I was going to have 3 bells for you guys to get, but thanks to Sanosuke and Kisuke, I believe I want this." Takeshi turned to the bells in his hand and put 2 in his left hand before crushing the one in his right. Grinning, he looked at the confused Genin.

"What was that for?" Sanosuke asked, as Kisuke sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

"We need a bell to graduate this survival exercise, don't we? I'm guessing you learnt of this exercise from your sensei, the Toad Sage?" Kisuke asked, making his sensei smirked and place both bells on his belt.

"Exactly. Good job Kisuke. Now-" before Takeshi could finish, Sanosuke interrupted him.

"Wait! Why are there 2 bells when we each need one to graduate?" Sanosuke asked, not getting an answer, but a smirk on Takeshi and a solemn look on his teammates before he realized. "Oh…" He stated quietly as Takeshi crossed his arms, tilting his head slightly.

"Good Sanosuke. One of you will not pass. Meaning 2 of you will be acknowledged as Genin, while one will be sent back to the Academy for future training. Honestly, I'm quite curious who will be sent back. Now you got until noon, or no lunch. Guess you see why no breakfast now, huh?" Takeshi smiled evilly before getting in a Taijutsu stance. Seeing him, Sanosuke and clenched his fist before getting into the Hyūga Juken stance with a smile.

"There is no way in _hell_ I'm going back to the Academy! I'll get those bells before noon!" Hearing him, Nabiki and Kisuke both nodded and smiled before getting into the Misora Style stance and the standard Academy Taijutsu stance, respectively.

"You're right, Sanosuke. Let's win this!"

"Hell yeah!" Kisuke and Nabiki yelled at the same time, as Takeshi smirked.

"Let's go rejects!" In a blur, Sanosuke charged towards Takeshi, his Taijutsu ready and striking towards his chest. In a quick motion, Takeshi blocked the Juken strike, before tripping him and placing his hand on his head, filed with chakra.

"It would help if you actually could activate your Byakugan." Takeshi stated, before flipping off Sanosuke to avoid Nabiki's swipe of her arm. Grinning, he crouched to avoid the high kick. While in mid-air, he grabbed her leg swinging her towards Sanosuke.

"Nabiki!" Sanosuke caught her, sliding backwards a few feet as she rubbed her head.

"Ouch…" Nearby, Takeshi smirked and looked towards Kisuke, who was still standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you even going to try Kisuke? Kisuke? Kisuke are you even damn listening to me?" Takeshi grew a tick on his forehead at the thought of Kisuke ignoring him before the sound of Kisuke's snore's grew loud. "You bastard!" Takeshi growled out, rushing towards Kisuke at an amazing speed. Before his fist could connect however, Kisuke's eyes jolted open and he quickly ducked, jumping backwards. Seeing it, Takeshi's eyes widened.

_That boy was just asleep, yet had the speed to dodge my punch. Granted any able-bodied Genin would have dodged it, but still, _Takeshi thought as Kisuke huffed.

_If I hadn't sensed his strength and chakra in that punch, I would have most likely died, _Kisuke thought, straightening his back.

"Quite a punch, Takeshi-sensei." Kisuke muttered, smiling at his sensei who smiled back.

"Quite a dodge, Kisuke. I see you aren't taking this exercise seriously. I'm guessing you are offering to return to the Academy?" Takeshi asked, making Kisuke groan before placing his hands back into his pockets.

"It would be too much work to fail on purpose. Besides, I'm not trying because you could destroy me with no effort. I realized that immediately after you incapacitated Sanosuke with 2 moves. However, I've only seen your taijutsu, I still have no idea about your ninjutsu or genjutsu." Hearing this, Takeshi scoffed.

"Obviously, I'm a Jonin Elite. Nothing you can do will surprise me at all!" Takeshi stated with a defiant smirk as Kisuke sighed, placing his hands back into his pockets.

"If that was true sensei, I think you would have noticed you are in a genjutsu." With a smirk, Kisuke stepped back, disappearing as if entering an unseen veil. In one fluid motion, Takeshi quickly slid his hands into tiger hand seal.

"**Kai no Jutsu **(Dispel Jutsu)!" In an instant, the world suddenly warped, making Takeshi see himself towards the trees instead of near the water. With a growl, Takeshi looked around. "I can't believe that. Distracting me then placing me in **Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu **(False Surroundings Jutsu). Quite smart actually."

"Thank you, Takeshi-sensei." Widening his eyes, Takeshi quickly turned to see Kisuke charging him. Smirking, Takeshi stabilized himself into his taijutsu stance. He easily avoided Kisuke's first punch, when his eyes widened at his second. With a sly smirk, Kisuke's left punch flew towards Takeshi, his fist glowing blue.

"HIYAH!" With a yell, Kisuke punched, only for Takeshi to jump away, scared of the boys fist.

_What control! Only a Genin and he is able to mold chakra into his fist to increase his strength? Kisuke, you scare me… _Takeshi thought as the momentum of the punch sent Kisuke rolling to the floor. Unfortunately for Takeshi, Kisuke used the momentum from the punch to roll on the floor and slide his foot across the grass, taking out his sensei's foot. With a groan, Takeshi jumped up to see Kisuke already up, his hands in a familiar fashion. Seeing it, Kisuke grinned before yelling out.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **(Shadow Clone Jutsu)" Hearing this, Takeshi quickly got in a taijutsu stance as 4 Kisuke's now stared at him. With a grin, 3 of the Kisuke's charged, making Takeshi go on the defensive. As one punched at Takeshi, another jumped on the Kisuke's back. With a growl, Takeshi pulled a kunai out, stabbing Kisuke. A look of horror etched on his face before disappearing in a puff of smoke with a pop. Grinning, Takeshi continued to defend the 2 Kisuke's onslaught before one flipped of the back of the other, reaching for the bell. With one more kunai stab the Kisuke disappeared.

"I really wonder if you even knew if that was a Kage Bunshin, or if you just don't care." Kisuke muttered, his hand on the back of his head. Takeshi simply shrugged, flipping the kunai back into an attack position.

_He made 3 clones. That last one hasn't dispelled yet. It has to be waiting. Where the hell is it? Where the hell are the other two? _As Takeshi was in his own thoughts, searching around the training ground. Seeing him, Kisuke sighed before lazily looking at his sensei.

"Looking for the other clone? Don't worry. That one dispelled a while ago. Although, I would worry about them." Kisuke pointed a finger behind his sensei, for him to turn around and gasp. Behind him, his student Nabiki was going through hand seals at blazing speeds with her eyes closed. Takeshi heard a loud chuckle behind him and turned to see Kisuke smiling.

"Good luck." With a crack, Kisuke disappeared in a puff of smoke, making Takeshi widen his eyes. Suddenly, Nabiki smiled and pushed her arms forward.

"**Suiton: Suryūdan no Jutsu! **(Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)" From the lake behind her, 3 giant dragons made of water. With a roar, the dragons charged towards the Jonin, who quickly started to jump away, dodging the blasts of water. Feeling her chakra deplete at an alarming rate, Nabiki felt herself passing out when she felt an arm on her shoulder. She turned quickly to see Kisuke, smiling. He placed his hand on top of her head, his other hand making the symbol of tiger. Before she could question what Kisuke was doing, she felt her chakra returning.

"Hurry! I'm supplying you with my chakra! Get those handsigns done!" Gulping, Nabiki nodded and begun the 44 seals necessary for the jutsu. Nearby, Takeshi jumped to the ground, the last water dragon destroyed. Scoffing, he turned back to Nabiki, growling at the scene before me. However, before he could do anything, he felt a chakra spike from his right side. Sliding on his feet, he was barely able to block the Juken strike aimed at his heart. With a smirk, Sanosuke's left hand reached for his Jonin vest, but was blocked. Sliding, Sanosuke continued his strikes. As he continued to attack with the Hyūga style of taijutsu, Takeshi growled in annoyance.

_Impossible! His speed is increasing! Hell, it's near my speed, maybe even faster! How did Sanosuke get the idea to send chakra to his legs and fists to increase his speed, _As Takeshi questioned Sanosuke's new strategy, he felt himself lose the edge as Sanosuke's Juken finally connected with his abdomen. Groaning from the hit, Sanosuke smiled and spun, taking advantage of Takeshi's state. Growling as his bruises formed, Takeshi quickly flared his chakra. In a burst of speed, Sanosuke's hands were thrown away and he felt the warmth of palms against his chest before being pushed away in a gust of wind. Groaning, Sanosuke shook his head to regain his composure.

"What the hell was that?" Sanosuke yelled out, his face seething in rage as Takeshi shrugged with a defiant smirk.

"You're not the only one with some moves, Hyūga." With a frown, Sanosuke rose from the ground before performing some handsigns. Smirking, he thrust his hands forward.

"**Fūton: Kami Oroshi** (Wind Style: Divine Down Current)" From his hands, a gust of wind shot towards the Jonin, who was smirking. In a one solid motion, Takeshi jumped out of the way, making the wind jutsu head towards Nabiki, who was still doing handsigns. Clenching his teeth, Kisuke quickly shut his chakra off to Nabiki to make a quick 4 handsigns before slamming his hands to the ground.

"**Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! **(Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu)" From where they were at, a giant wall of mud erupted in front of them, effectively stopping the wind jutsu. With a huff, Kisuke quickly returned to giving chakra to Nabiki. In a nearby tree, Takeshi sighed and fell to his bottom.

"These kids sure are surprises!"

"You know it!" Widening his eyes, Takeshi turned only to meet Sanosuke's non-Hyūga punch. Falling out the tree, Takeshi quickly flipped to his feet, only to hear Nabiki.

"Done! **Suiton: Suryūdan no Jutsu! **(Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)" Nabiki roared out, activating her jutsu, but instead of 3 like before, 7 burst out, roaring and chasing he Jonin. With a smirk, Nabiki arose and she and Kisuke ran towards Sanosuke. Panting in pain, Takeshi continued to dodge the dragons, feeing his arm losing strength after being struck by a dragon. Grinning, Kisuke turned to his teammates.

"Get ready guys!" As Nabiki and Sanosuke ran into positions, Kisuke kept his arms crossed. As Takeshi finished the last dragon he dropped to the ground. With a quizzical look, he noticed Sanosuke in front of him, Nabiki behind him and Kisuke to his side. With a smirk, Kisuke snapped.

"Now!" In a blur, all three of the Genin began speeding through hand seals. Not even a second later, before Takeshi could move, Nabiki pointed forward, as did Sanosuke while Kisuke threw his hands to the floor.

"**Doton: Ganchūsō! **(Earth Style: Stone Column Spear)"

"**Fūton: Kaze Hebi Bakufuua! **(Wind Style: Wind Snake)"

"**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi no Jutsu! **(Water Style: Snake's Mouth Jutsu)"

All three yelled in unison. In a fluid motion, spikes grew from under the Jonin, making him gasp and jump to avoid his death, just in time for a snake of wind to hit him. As the snake traveled with him, it suddenly switched between a snake of wind to a snake of water. Groaning in pain, Takeshi watched as the snake flew into the air, before turning and slamming him into the ground hear the water. As he falls, Nabiki runs near him with a twitch of pain. Quickly performing the necessary seals, she throws her arms towards the water.

"**Suiton: Shinsui Ginkou no Jutsu! **(Water Style: Flood Banks Jutsu)" Slowly, water began to flood from the lake engulfing their sensei. Feeling the water surround him in a flood, Takeshi tried to swim upwards before the very dirt coiled around his arms and legs, binding him to the ground. Slamming to the ground, Takeshi yelled, shooting out a mixture of blood and airbubbles as Kisuke smirked, releasing his hand signs.

"**Doton: Doryūkusari no Jutsu! **(Earth Style: Mud Chain Jutsu)" As Takeshi struggled with the chains of earth, he felt a gust of wind push him upwards. Struggling under the three elements, the mud chains snapped, sending Takeshi flying in the air. Near him, Sanosuke rubbed his forehead.

"**Fūton: Kiri Tsumuji! **(Wind Style: Slashing Tornado)" As their sensei flew into the air, water coiled around the battered sensei as well as wind, engulfing him in a hurricane.

"**Fūton: Kami Oroshi! **(Wind Style: Divine Down Current)"

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! **(Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu)" As the jutsu's surrounded the man, he felt the presence of earth. Groaning as he struggled to look up, he barely saw Kisuke make handsigns before being encompassed by darkness.

"**Doton: Dorō no Jutsu! **(Earth Style: Earth Dome Jutsu)" Panting with his hands on his knees while looking down, Sanosuke flipped his head up to see the giant hurricane vortex, with a giant earth dome in the middle.

"Wicked!" He yelled out as Nabiki placed her hand on his shoulder with a genuine smile. Near them, Kisuke felt his hands glow blue.

"Guys! Get ready… He is still a Jonin. We have to end this now!" Nodding, Nabiki and Sanosuke both channeled chakra to their hands, Sanosuke's turning yellow with Nabiki's a darkish red. With a joined smirk, all three Genin rose their hands before slamming them down, the glow disappearing.

"EXPLODE!" At first nothing happened, until the jutsu's started to glow before exploding into a giant chakra fireball, lighting up the entire training area and alerting every ninja in Konohagakure above Chūnin.

* * *

Nearby on Training Ground #7, Kakashi Hatake was busy telling his students about how they will never become shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"What do you mean give up?" Naruto, now tied to the training stump, yelled in angry, flailing his arms and legs in angry. Near him, Sakura wore a dumbstruck look as Sasuke was seething with anger and scowling. "Give me a break! Okay, so maybe none of us got our hands on one of your stupid bells, but why the hell should we quit over that?" Kakashi looked at the team, not flinching or moving at Naruto's verbal onslaught before simply stating:

"Because not you one you has what it takes." Clenching his fist in anger, Sasuke sped forward, yelling out with his left fist raised, to the shock of his teammates. Before Sasuke could reach his sensei, an explosion lit up the entire training area, making Sasuke fly backwards and Sakura screech. Naruto yelled out, wondering what the hell was going on. Kakashi turned back in alarm, seeing a giant yellow explosion above the village. Eyes widened, he turned towards his team.

"No one move. We will try this exercise when we get back. And feel free to eat lunch. But, no Naruto. He sacrificed his right to eat lunch." With that, Kakashi disappeared, heading towards the explosion. As Kakashi sped towards it, Naruto grumbled and his stomach growled, annoying Sakura greatly.

* * *

Groaning, Sanosuke fell to floor in exhaustion. Nearby, Nabiki immediately did the same as Kisuke walked towards their beaten and bloody unconscious sensei. Seeing him, Kisuke whistled.

"Damn, we did a number on him. Here, catch!" Nabiki and Sanosuke both looked up, catching the bells Kisuke threw them. Seeing it, Sanosuke cheered, his energy returned.

"Yeah! Damn straight! I'm a ninja!" Jumping around in joy, Sanosuke was oblivious to his teammates.

"Kisuke-kun, I can't take this! It was your strategy that stopped sensei. Take it, please!" She pleaded, making the bruised Genin chuckled before pushing her hands away.

"It's okay, Nabiki! Just take it. We couldn't have done it had you both known those jutsu's.

"So, Kisuke was the mastermind?" Kisuke turned, seeing the smiling face of his sensei covered in blood. Kisuke shrugged as Takeshi struggled to sit himself up next to a giant rock. "Well, I would like to know this strategy." As Kisuke was to begin his tale, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi all appeared in the clearing. Seeing Takeshi, Kurenai gasped and Asuma whistled.

"Takeshi? What the hell happened?" Asuma asked, observing the wounds on the smiling Jonin.

"My Genin team kicked my ass, that's what happened!" Hearing it, Kakashi glared at the Jonin before looking over the Genin. Kurenai, examining the wounds, turned to the bloody man.

"You need to get to the hospital. These wounds are severe!" As Kurenai expressed her worry over his injuries, Takeshi brushed it off.

"I will, I will. I just would like to hear this strategy Kisuke came up with." Hearing it, Kakashi rolled his single eye before turning away from the shinobi.

"Takeshi will be fine. I will be heading back to my team now. I will just hear this story during briefing later." With that, Kakashi jumped away, followed by a nodding Kurenai and Asuma. Chuckling, Takeshi turned back towards his Genin.

"Okay, let's hear this!" Sighing, Kisuke slid his hands into his pockets.

"Well, it started at the beginning of the battle. As soon as Sanosuke attacked you, I could see you wouldn't be able to beat one-on-one, no way in hell. That lead me to believe we had to use teamwork. However, I noticed from the taijutsu exchange, you only expected weakness. Using the attention Nabiki and Sanosuke gave you, I was able to cast my genjutsu, and layer it with another genjutsu and lace it with chakra until it would have taken you quite a bit of chakra to dispel it. Luckily, you failed to noticed the genjutsu at first and that led me to believe you aren't a genjutsu user." Kisuke explained as Sanosuke nodded, followed by Takeshi's chuckled.

"A double layered genjutsu as well as a barrier or interwoven chakra? Quite advanced, Kisuke! Go on." Receiving a nod from Kisuke, he continued.

"When you dispelled the genjutsu, I was able to see the emotion on your face: amazed. You were surprised you fell for that, leading me to believe you underestimated us. Using a jutsu taught to me by Naruto, I attacked you with my Kage Bunshin. Sadly, you noticed the extra bunshin and searched for it early, but was unaware it had traveled to Sanosuke and Nabiki. Talking to them, we were able to devise a strategy against you. Nabiki warned us about the danger of her jutsu's, but agreed. Keeping you busy with the dragons, Sanosuke meant to immobilize you with his jutsu. Unfortunately, it backfired, but it didn't stop us. Using the dragons as cover, I was able to give them both my chakra and we planned the final attack."

"Now, how did you know where I was going to land?" Feeling a smirk on his face, Kisuke crossed his arms.

"Well, sensei, Nabiki was in control of her dragons she had one lead you to us, and I knew your arrogance would make you land in between us, for a giant 'brawl' of sorts." Kisuke explained, making Takeshi nod.

"You exploited my weakness and used it against me and devised a strategy to stop me… That's Chūnin thinking right there." Shrugging at it, Kisuke frowned.

"Unfortunately, it isn't. My friend, Shikamaru Nara, would have come up with a strategy and take in account the chakra exhaustion my teammates almost suffered." Nodded, Takeshi rubbed his chin.

"I noticed you had a large reserve of chakra. That will be good for when you go back to the academy." Hearing this, Nabiki gasped as Kisuke merely shrugged.

"You can't be serious, Takeshi-sensei! If it wasn't for Kisuke's strategy we wouldn't have beaten you!"

"I understand, however the goal of this exercise was to get the bells. Nabiki, you and Sanosuke both have bells while Kisuke does not." Hearing this, Nabiki growled, throwing her bell to the ground.

"I wouldn't have this if it was for Kisuke's plan! So, I will go back to the Academy with Kisuke!" Hearing this, Sanosuke gasped, looking at his teammates, Kisuke with his arms crossed and Nabiki glared at her sensei that was still leaning against the now bloody rock.

"Fine. I guess I will be training Sanosuke by himself." Huffing in annoyance, Nabiki turned away, before she heard the sigh of Sanosuke and a bell ting.

"I'm heading back to the Academy too then. I can't leave them behind." Sanosuke muttered, walking towards his teammates. Seeing the three Genin, Takeshi smiled.

"Good, you all pass!" Hearing him, Sanosuke turned towards him, confused.

"What? What are you talking about?" Takeshi grinned as he started to explain to his students.

"The mission goal of this exercise was to stop me, but you could only achieve that through teamwork. You used this teamwork to get the bells, and Kisuke sacrificed his bell for you both and in return, you decided to go down with him. Teamwork! You all pass!" Hearing their sensei congratulate them, Sanosuke and Nabiki cheered while Kisuke smiled.

"Now take me to the hospital!" Takeshi yelled out, falling over as the team scrambled over to help their Sensei.

* * *

With a limp, Takeshi Soya wobbled into the Hokage's office. Inside, the Jonin that passed their Genin teams were giving their reports, as well as Kenshin Misora. Seeing Takeshi, Sarutobi smiled and blew out smoke from his pipe.

"Ah Takeshi, you have returned from the hospital. How are your injuries?" Seeing the Kage, Takeshi smiled.

"They are doing better."

"Good. I'm still waiting on your exercise report however." Nodding, Takeshi walked towards the Hokage until he was in front of him.

"Of course, Hokage-sama. I will give my report now. My team is Squad #14, consisting of Kisuke Airsawa, Sanosuke Hyūga and Nabiki Misora. Starting with taijutsu, Sanosuke is easily the best, mixing the Academy style with the Juken Hyūga style making me to believe he could compete with Chūnin's in his taijutsu. However, I noticed Sanosuke was able to enhance his speed with adding chakra, making him on par with myself. It was a lucky shots he got on me, but I could say Sanosuke can compete with most Higher Level Chūnin's. Nabiki is lucky, thanks to training with the Hyūga's and her family, she is proficient in both Juken and Misora fighting styles. I would say she could maybe be on par with a Low level Chūnin. Kisuke is the lowest of the group, only using the Academy style of taijutsu. With that factor, any able-bodied Genin could defeat him. However, with his strategies and how he uses his moves, I could say he could combat a High Level Genin." Sarutobi nodded at his Jonin's report.

"Quite a batch you have there, Takeshi. Kakashi said something similar about Sasuke Uchiha." Takeshi turned to see the one eyed Jonin glare. With a nod, Takeshi turned back towards the Hokage.

"Next, none of my team were able to use genjutsu besides for Kisuke, who used a double layered genjutsu laced with chakra. It was merely a C-rank jutsu, but laced with the chakra and layered, it easily moves it towards a B-rank." Hearing about Kisuke's lack of taijutsu, but his added power in genjutsu made Hiruzen nod.

"In ninjutsu, all three displayed great proficiency in nature jutsu's, Nabiki's being **Suiton**, Kisuke's being **Doton**, and Sanosuke's being **Fūton**. In the affinities, Nabiki was able to perform up to B-rank level jutsu's and even an A-rank, however, this took a lot of chakra and left her near exhausted. She would have died had Kisuke not lent her some of his chakra." Hearing that, Sarutobi quickly spoke up. Kenshin sighed in sadness about his daughter.

"Kisuke lent her his chakra? He was able to send her chakra while being only a Genin?" Nodding, Takeshi began to explain.

"Yes. Based on Chakra wise, Kisuke's chakra dwarfed both Sanosuke and Nabiki. Since being a member of the Hyūga, Sanosuke's chakra is only that of a high level Genin, mainly because of his clans focus on taijutsu. Nabiki is different, having the chakra of a low level Chūnin. However, Kisuke's chakra could be considered around an average Jonin." Hearing that Sarutobi smiled, surprised at the Genin abilities. "So, based on Chakra control, Kisuke has the best, Sanosuke being the next with Nabiki being the worst at chakra control."

"Anyway, back in ninjutsu, both Kisuke and Sanosuke displayed C and B-rank jutsu's. Overall, I'd say my entire team could become low level Chūnin's. That being said, give me one month." The one month statement brought confusion to all the Jonin's before Sarutobi spoke up.

"What exactly do you mean? One month you will train them?" Takeshi smirked at the Hokage's question before crossing his arms.

"I meant… In one month, my entire Genin team will be graduated to Chūnin." All the Jonin in the room audibly gasped at Takeshi's brave statement.

"Quite an exclamation. I do expect to see great things from this team, Takashi." With a smile, Takeshi bowed as low as he could. Nearby, Kakashi felt irritated as he let loose one last single eye roll.

* * *

"So you guys passed?" Kisuke asked, grabbing a piece of barbeque. On the other side of the table, Naruto grinned, pointing towards himself.

"Of course! What else did you expect?"

"You to fail?" Naruto frowned and glared at the Nara next to Kisuke, who was smiling.

"You are hilarious, Shikamaru." Naruto groaned, placing his elbow on the table as Chouji took a piece of barbeque and gulping it down. As the 4 ninja's continued to eat the barbeque and talk, Sanosuke and Nabiki were walking down the main street of Konoha.

"So, we are ninja!" He stated happily, putting his hands behind his head as Nabiki nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. I'm happy. I'm keeping this bell as a memento." She held up the bell and smiled at it, clenching it in her fist with a look of determination. Across the town, Ino was unloading boxes for flowers when she was suddenly pushed over.

"Ouch! What the hell- Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled out at falling over before seeing it was her precious Sasuke that pushed her over.

"Out of my way." He stated, angry that she was in her path. Immediately blushing, she looking down.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to get in your way." However, Sasuke was already gone before he could even hear Ino's apology. With a sigh, Ino picked herself up before hearing a scoff. Turning around, she saw her father, Inoichi Yamanaka, who was wearing a stern look.

"Why do you love that boy so much? He treats you like dirt and you love with him? Maybe if he didn't believe how elite and prestigious he is. Like the Uchiha are actually the 'elite'. Ugh." Inoichi scoffed before walking back into the shop. Watching her father leave, Ino sighed, thinking about his words and about Sasuke. Near the Konoha Hospital, a figure saw Ino leave and sighed before placing his hands into his pockets, his all black clothes fluttering in the wind before turning, his back towards Ino.

"I really don't see why you love him, Ino-chan…" Kisuke muttered quietly, barbeque sauce still covered messily on his face.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Remember, this will follow the Naruto story except with a few twists (until the timeskip.) Once that skip hits, everything will be changed besides for some cardinal events in Shippuden.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Jutsu's Used:**

_**Kisuke Airsawa-**_

**Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** (False Surroundings Jutsu)  
**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Jutsu) **  
Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu **(Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu)  
**Doton: Ganchūsō **(Earth Style: Stone Column Spear)  
**Doton: Doryūkusari no Jutsu **(Earth Style: Mud Chain Jutsu)  
**Doton: Dorō no Jutsu **(Earth Style: Earth Dome Jutsu)

**_Nabiki Misora-_ **

**Suiton: Suryūdan no Jutsu **(Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)  
**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi no Jutsu **(Water Style: Snake's Mouth Jutsu)  
**Suiton: Shinsui Ginkou no Jutsu **(Water Style: Flood Banks Jutsu)  
**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu **(Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu)

_**Sanosuke Hyūga-**_

**Fūton: Kaze Hebi Bakufuua **(Wind Style: Wind Snake)  
**Fūton: Kiri Tsumuji **(Wind Style: Slashing Tornado)  
**Fūton: Kami Oroshi **(Wind Style: Divine Down Current)


End file.
